1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a still image reproducing system.
2. Related Background Art
In the prior art still image reproducing system, when moving a reproducing head to a different track, the head is moved to the intended track without muting a monitor screen if the intended track is an adjacent track. If the intended track is not an adjacent track, the monitor screen is muted before moving the reproducing head to the intended track, and after the movement, the muting of the monitor screen is released.
In such a system, since the monitor screen is not muted when the reproducing head is moving to an adjacent track, if a signal recorded in the intended track is other than a video signal, a noise-like signal is displayed on the monitor screen after track moving. Further, even if characters are displayed on the monitor screen, a noise-like character display results because no video sync signal can be immediately obtained from the reproduced signal. Of course such an inconvenience does not occur in a case where the character display is performed according to an internal sync signal.
Furthermore, when a video signal is recorded in the intended track, if it is not known that the video signal is of an odd or an even field, a skew is produced on the monitor screen for a period necessary for field adjustment after track moving.